Safe and Sound
by 12341234Haley
Summary: A story involving the German brothers based off the Taylor swift song. Not romantic- oneshot. :I


**If you easily get feels just from Holy Rome being mentioned or Prussia's fall, might wanna leave now.**

**Just saying. :)**

* * *

**Part one**

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go," _Gilbert thought to himself as he bit his bottom lip nervously. He was waiting for his little brother to return from the battle he was facing with Francis. Surely he would beat the weak Frenchman and come over to assure his big brother he was okay, right?

Hours had passed when the war was supposed to be over, the ablino started to slightly panic over his little brother not being there yet. He grabbed his sword n it's sheath and almost opened the door but his bird got in the way of the doorknob. "Move, Gilbird! I must go see if mein little bruder is doing okay!" Gilbert almost hissed at the puffball sitting on the knob. No response or movement was given so he made the choice to be a bad birdie parent for one second and shooed the bird away, hurrying out the door as soon as Gilbird was out of the way. He snatched one of his neighbor's horses and rushed to ride to the battle feild, thinking over the last time he was visited by his little brother.

"When_ all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'." He had said with his obnoxious laugh one night when the little blonde had come from Roderich's house to finally stay a night with him. The little bonde blushed a deep red in embarrassment in his chubby baby-like cheeks in which Gil pinched affectionately and pulled his brother close to his chest. Grabbing a book from a nearby shelf to read the boy to bed with. "But all that's dead and passed and gone tonight." He kissed the top of his brother's head as he laid him in bed and got a chair to set beside the bed for himself to sit in while he read. Gil swore he saw the hintest bit of a grin on the blonde's lips. And the story went on._

Gilbert blinked away tears of growing fear as he neared the battle feild his brother would be in. He whipped the reins and made the horse he rode the back of faster, getting there quicker as he wanted just in time to see what he never wanted to .

"Severin," He hurried to get off the horse and run to him, but was too late.

Francis plunged his sword into the blonde boy's chest with a smirk of victory on his face, not knowing the older brother was right there. The smaller nation gasped and coughed out blood. Colapsing to the ground, the sword was taken out from his chest. The Frenchman smiled down at the boy before spitting on his back and walking off in victory.

"Severin!" Gilbert ran to his brother's side as quick as his legs could bring him. He scooped the blonde into his arms, not caring for all the blood gathering onto his clothes. "N, nein! You can't do this to me, bruder!" The albino cried into the boy's shoulder, holding him to his chest like he would when trying to comfort him, though he was the one needing comfort at that moment. "You're not supposed to die before me!"

"Bruder," Severin managed to cough out of his trembling lips. "Remember... what you s,say during a bad st,storm when.. I'm over? S...say it for me, please..?" He clutched Gil's shoulders tightly. Looking up at him with his big blue eyes that were getting duller by the second.

The red eyed brother blinked his eyes before smiling, saying "Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I will be safe and sound.." He wiped a tear away from the corners of his eyes when Severin started smiling, nodding his head slowly.

"That's...The one.." The blonde chuckled hoarsely, his head rolling back with a pained groan. "Bruder... I, I'm sorry for not being.. Strong... L,Like you.."

"Nein! You're plenty strong, bruder!" Gilbert assured him frantically, clutching his brother closer to his chest. "Come on! Hold on, please!"

There was no reply from the small nation except for a heavy breath of air being released from his bloody lips. Then, nothing at all. Gil hurried to put his ear to his brother's chest but there was nothing. Not even the faintest pound of a heartbeat. Just blank.

**Part two**

"Don't you dare look out your window, bruder (Darling)," Ludwig walked over to wrap around his older brother from behind him to keep him from looking out the curtains. "Everything's on fire."

The red eyed brother of the two turned to face the blonde, his voice coming out as a trembling murmur. "The war outside our door keeps raging on.." he pulled away when the younger brother tried to hold onto him and he got his diary from a shelf, turning to Ludwig with a forced grin to make it seem as though every thing was starting to turn better once again. "Hold on to this lullaby," He walked toward the blonde as he turned to page that he made into scraps of pictures he had made when Ludwig was being raised. _Even when the music's gone._ He thought sadly in his head._Gone._

_**Part three**_

_Just close your eyes, _The words rang in his head a he held him to his chest tightly. _The sun is going down. You'll be alright. _They started actually falling out his mouth now, but shakily as tears came down his cheeks, the albino being clutched tighter to him. "No one can hurt you now, come morning light.. Y,you and I'll be safe and sound.." Ludwig sobbed quietly. All these words that he was sure he had never heard before flooding his head with memories of some little boy in a black hat being stabbed with a sword coming into his head. Whomever that boy was, he did not know well.

"Just close your eyes," The younger brother held Gilbert to his chest as he started hearing his breathing slowing down. "You'll be alright. Come morning light... You and I'll be safe and sound..." He softly said before setting his brother's lifeless body down, the blond snatched his cross necklace off and set it in the albino's flat hand before getting his gun out it's holder on his belt and walking off.

Thinking of a story he was told one night when staying the night at his brother's a long time ago, Ludwig straightened up his posture. Remembering how Gilbert was so happy to tell him stories when he got to stay the night from the Austrian's house.

When he was still Holy Rome, and they were both really _Safe and Sound._


End file.
